Cullen's See Themselves On The Big Screen
by bearhugsfromemmett
Summary: This is a story about how I think the Cullen's would react to seeing themselves in a movie. Please read and review.


**Hey! This is my first story for Twilight. I'm completely obsessed with the books so it was only a matter of time before I wrote a story to go with it.**

**This story is about how the Cullen's see the movie Twilight! How they come across it though...I can't say. But if you find this story plot line the least bit interesting, then read it and find out.**

**These ideas started coming to me and I felt the need to explore them.**

**Jacob and Nessie are in it too. Sorry to all the haters out there, but I'm a Jacob fan and any story I write of Twilight expect to find him in it.**

**Team Jacob all the way!**

**Anyway, there are some really funny moments…well…I think it's funny.**

**Please note this story has spoilers.**

**And I don't own Twilight - sadly. All the characters belong to the Queen of literature, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Yes this is definitely a one shot story...but if I get enough reviews…then… I might just continue it.**

**So if you enjoyed reading it or completely hated it I'd advise you to review it and tell me what you think anyway.**

**Just a heads up: The characters in my head do not match the actors in the movie, I'm sure yours don't either, so Bella at first is unaware about it being of her. Alice however knows.**

**Enjoy!**

_**BPOV**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Findings**_

The day started off normal. Alice was shopping online; she was up to purchasing one hundred items on Gucci. Emmett was in his room with Jasper singing to a Britney Spears song. Jacob was eating. Nessie was working on homework, and the rest of us were watching TV.

The show that was on was uninteresting, my thoughts were some place else. Than Alice gasped bring me back from my thoughts. When Edward turned to her she quickly started to whistle. She must not want Edward reading her thoughts. The next thing I heard was Emmett's high pitch screaming from upstairs.

"Jacob!" his booming voice could probably be heard from outside. Jacob - who was still eating - growl. "Come quick!" Alice giggled and Edward gave a small chuckle. Jacob ignored them and focused back on his food. "Jacob, I need you!" Everyone laughed a little harder now. What was Emmett up to? He was always playing pranks on Jacob. Poor Jake.

"What?" Jacob called back.

"Come! I need to show you something!" Jacob rolled his eyes. He didn't move.

"Leave him alone Emmett!" Nessie answered Emmett instead. Emmett screamed again. Edward laughed harder this time. Emmett ran down the stairs holding a small puppy.

"I saved your brother. He was up on a tree." Emmett held it out to Jacob. The puppy was adorable, it looked like a German shepherd, but Jacob looked just about ready to kill the man holding it. "Its okay, no need to thank me. He kinda looks like you. Don't you think Jasper?"

"Oh yeah, they could be twins." Jasper had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Ha, ha you're so funny." Jacob rolled his eyes and tried calming himself down. Jasper didn't bother to help Jacob with that, instead he took the puppy and put it in Jacobs face.

"It really does look a lot like you." Rosalie said, nodded in agreement. That's when the puppy started to bark.

"Quick, Jacob what's it saying?" Emmett asked. Jacob lunged at him. Everyone was laughing too hard to get Jacob off Emmett. Carlisle was walking through the front door when Jacob pushed Emmett on top of him. Poor Carlisle. Emmett looked down at him.

"Welcome home Daddy." If I was still human I would die from laughter.

Esme ran to the door to help her husband up while Alice was rolling on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Emmett." Carlisle said slowly trying to control his anger.

"Yes Daddy?" Emmett tried to speak in a high pitch voice.

"Get off me."

Emmett got off him and Esme helped him up. Jacob took a seat on the couch and tried looking innocent. "That's it, family meeting. Now." Carlisle said it in a very stern voice. As we made are way to the dinning room, Jacob tried leaving through the back door. "Nice try Jacob. Your part of the family."

"Since when?" Rosalie snorted.

"Rosalie." Carlisle looked at her. Rosalie continued to glare at Jacob.

We all sat around the large and very elegant table. Jacob sat next to Nessie and Edward sat close by to make sure they didn't do anything inappropriate. Carlisle took a seat at the head of the table with Esme right next to him. "Now I've noticed there has been a lot of fighting going on these past few days-"

"It's all Jacob's fault, I swear." Emmett interrupted, then pointed a finger at Jacob. Jacob stood up ready to jump on him; Nessie put a hand on his shoulder sitting him back down.

"See this is exactly what I don't want. Emmett must you always bother Jacob?"

Emmett nodded. Carlisle signed profoundly. "Look, I think it's time we all start to spend more family time together. That way you'll start to learn to be more considerate of one another." He looked at Emmett while he said it. Emmett noticed and held his hands up innocently.

"What did you have in mind?" Alice giggled while asking. Carlisle didn't know how to answer at first.

"Well…uh…maybe you guys could…play board games…or…watch a movie. Something that gets everyone together."

"Okay." Alice giggled some more. Edward gave her a questioning look. Emmett slammed his hand on the table making us all jump.

"I don't want to be anywhere where he's gonna be." He pointed a finger a Jacob. Jacob looked bored, he was used to Emmett signally him out. Carlisle was trying really hard not to lose it.

"Emmett please don't make a scene. Jacob is part of this family and he will participate in any family activity. Is that understood?"

"But he's mean to me." Emmett pretended to cry a little. Carlisle looked at him for a second then signed again. Emmett sometimes acted too much like a child.

"Emmett I promise Jacob won't be mean to you anymore, okay?" Everyone was trying really hard not to laugh because we didn't want to give Carlisle an even harder time.

"It's not okay, he's still gonna treat me bad." Emmett put his head in his hands while pretending to cry again. If I didn't know Emmett I would have believed his soft whimpering. Rosalie patted his back soothing him. Carlisle turned to Jacob.

"Please try to be nice to him." Jacob nodded. Emmett sat up and looked at Jacob.

"Hug?" Emmett asked while getting up. Jacob's eyes got huge with fear. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Emmett started toward Jacob but Jacob backed away from him. That's when Emmett started chasing him around the whole room.

Everyone was doubled over laughing, except Carlisle and Esme. Esme was trying to get Emmett to stop while Jasper was encouraging him to keep going.

Nessie was tired of seeing Jacob run so she literally tackled Emmett to the ground. Emmett gave out a girly scream and Nessie grabbed his ear and sat him in his seat. Then Jacob sat in his seat, breathing heavy. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"That's enough."

"But daddy Jacob wouldn't let me hug him." Emmett started to defend himself.

Carlisle gave him a look.

"If he doesn't want to be touched then don't touch him." Emmett turned to give Jacob the same look Carlisle was giving him. "Okay that's it, starting tomorrow all of you will be spending family time together. And it's not open for discussion. And Emmett, behave yourself." Emmett was still looking at Jacob.

"Will you be there Carlisle?" Alice used her sweet voice.

"Uh…" Carlisle looked unsure.

"Please." Alice gave him the puppy dog look.

"She's doing the Jacob face." Emmett said while laughing. Nessie reached over the table and hit him over the head. "Ouch."

"This is exactly what I'm trying to avoid." Carlisle muttered.

"Carlisle don't worry we'll be on our best behavior." Alice smiled at him flashing her dimples.

"Okay." Carlisle signed giving in.

The next day came by faster then I expected. Jacob tried sleeping in but Emmett ended that dream. After hearing Emmett argue about Jacob needing to learn some respect for others, Edward and I made our way to the living room for some quiet time together. Edward kissed my lips softly and I locked my arms around his neck to deepen it when Nessie and Jacob came in.

"Ewwwww." Nessie said looking sick. Edward and I pulled apart. "Mom, Dad what is wrong with you guys? Get a room." If I could still blush I would turn all different shades of red, Edward chuckled softly in my ear. Jacob pushed us apart and sat in between us making himself comfortable.

"So, anything new?" He looked at me when he said it. Nessie shook her head and Edward growled at him. Jacob turned to him. "What?" Before Edward could get a word out Alice appeared on the other side of me.

"I think we should start that family bonding time now and I have the perfect thing for us to do!" She spoke excitedly. Edward was shaking his head at her.

"What?" I asked him.

"Alice has found quite a movie to show us."

"What movie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smiled amiably at me. But I knew better than to fall for her tricks.

"Don't you think we should vote on which movie to see?" I tried mimicking her kind tone.

"No." She said still smiling.

"Well I think we should."

I gathered the family together in the living room and explained to them what we were voting on.

"The Hangover!" Emmett shouted. Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

"There is no voting. I'm the one that's picking the movie." Alice whined stomping her foot down.

Emmett signed heavily. "Okay than, Paranormal Activity."

Alice gave him a look. "No Emmett, I'm picking it."

"That's not fair!" Emmett complained.

"Yeah Alice, that's not fair." I said copying Emmett's tone. Alice crossed her arms together and gave me a death glare. I could feel Jasper trying to calm her down.

"Not this again." Carlisle muttered under his breath.

"Now Alice, tell us our choices." I said. Her eyes lightened a little at that.

"You can choose between my movie choice, my movie choice, or my movie choice."

"Alice."

"Fine. The choices are The Runaways, The Crazies, 40 year old Virgin." Alice stopped to look at Edward, Emmett laughed. "Death at a funeral, Dear John, and my movie choice."

"What is your movie choice Alice?" I asked trying to get her to say it.

"Just pick it and you'll find out."

"Not a chance. So Nessie what's your vote." Alice turned to her and watched. Nessie looked confused.

"Don't worry I'll pick for you." Alice told her. She nodded okay.

"No, Nessie you have to pick." I said.

Alice put a hand on my arm. "Bella, she's obviously confused. Let me pick for her."

"No."

"Than can I pick for her?" Emmett interrupted Alice before she could say anything.

"No!" Me and Alice yelled in unison. Emmett sat back in his seat and pouted.

"Now, Nessie what's your vote." I asked again.

"Uh…well…-"

"I'll take you on a shopping spree." Alice sang.

"Uh-"

"Yes! Nessie I love you so much! " Alice interrupted going over to hug her. I rolled my eyes at her, then turned to Jacob.

"I'll vote what Nessie voted for." What a surprise, I thought.

"That makes three." Alice said smiling. I turned to Jasper.

"Do I even have to ask?" He shook his head. I turned to Edward.

"I'll vote for what ever you want love." I smiled at him.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you." I teased and kissed him on the lips.

Alice cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, we're still here." She turned to Rosalie.

"Pick 40 year old virgin." Emmett repeatedly whispered in her ear.

"Emmett." Me and Alice said together. He sat back and put up his hands to show his innocence.

"I'll vote what Emmett votes for." Alice turned to Emmett.

"I pick Dear John." Jacob - who started drinking water – choked at what Emmett had just said. Everyone was laughing. "See Daddy, see. Jacob always starts it." Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself or maybe he was picturing himself far away from us.

Alice turned to Esme. "I pick Dear John also."

"Whoo!" Emmett high fived her. Alice turned to Carlisle.

"I pass."

"No you have to choose something, Carlisle." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay then I'll pick for you."

"No." I said to her.

"Bella lets stop playing this charade." She looked at me as if she felt sorry for me.

"Okay then, why don't you just tell me who wins?" I said.

"Me." She sang smiling.

I rolled me eyes. "Fine." She hugged me. Then turned to stand in front of the plasma TV.

"Well I came across this movie online yesterday and ordered it on Netflixs. I can't wait for you guys to see it!" The words rushed out of her so quick that even I think I miss heard it. She quickly got on her laptop and downloaded it to the TV.

"What movie?" Emmett asked her but Alice shushed him.

"You'll just have to watch." Alice turned impatient when her computer froze.

"What movie?" Emmett spoke to Edward now.

"Can you just wait a while longer?" Alice asked him turning her anger toward him.

"What? I wanna know."

"Well wait."

Alice turned to her computer again and started clapping her hands when the downloading was complete and the TV screen came on with a Summit Entertainment sign. Alice ran to turn off the lights while everyone went quiet waiting for the movie title to come on.

_I'd never given much thought as to how I would die_. The movie showed a forest and with lots of plants and trees. Then screen focused on a deer eating something off the floor. _But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. _The words spoken from the movie sounded awfully familiar. But I couldn't place where I'd heard it being said.

The music got louder and the deer started running from something. Then that something caught it. _So I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. _The camera turned to a girl who was holding a little cactus.

_I would miss Phoenix. I'd miss the heat; I would miss my loving erratic, haring mother. _The girl's mom kissed her on the cheek. _And her knew husband_. For a couple of seconds they showed who must be her mom's new husband, telling them they had to go.

_But they wanna on the rode, so I'm ganna spend some time with my dad. And this will be a good thing…I think. _Then their car backed up from the drive way and started leaving down the rode.

After that the girl was in the car, then on a plane leaving Phoenix to where ever her dad lived. From a hot and sunny place to a blue setting area with lots ever green trees and snow. That's when the movie title came on. Twilight.

The picture changed to a bridge with a police curser being the only car driving on it. _In the state of Washington, under near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town named Forks. _

"Hey, we live in Forks." Emmett whispered amazed by that the fact that a movie might be set here.

Inside the car was the same girl with what had to be her father. _Population three thousand one hundred twenty people. This is where I'm moving. _The girl kept talking. _My dads Charlie, he's the chief police. _

Well what do you know; this girl has a life disturbingly similar to mine. I couldn't help but think. This movie was starting to sound a little too much like déjà VO.

The curser was now making its way through town. The girl and her father, Charlie were having a small conversation in the car.

_Your hair's longer._

_I cut it since last time I saw you. _

_Oh…well…guess it grow out again. _The car went in front of the lawn of what must be Charlie's house. Which looked identical to the one he has now and always did. The girl got out of the car. _I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but it's been years. _

This movie was starting to make me very uneasy with the similarities it has to my human life. And I knew Alice had something to do with this.

"Hey Alice, why do I get the feeling that this movie's about me?" I turned to where her and Jasper were sitting.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Must be the lighting."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Emmett shushed me. "I'm trying to watch a movie here."

"Who knew he was even capable of such work." Jacob whispered to Nessie. Nessie giggled.

Rosalie - who was sitting on the floor with Emmett - turned around. "Well, Well, Well the dog doesn't only bark he talks too." Emmett turned to laugh in Jacob's face.

"Emmett." Carlisle spoke in calm voice.

"What? He started it!" Emmett pointed his finger too close to Jacob's face. Jacob smacked it away. Emmett turned to get up and shove him.

"Emmett." Carlisle said again.

Emmett looked at Jacob. "I'm watching you." Jacob looked like he wanted to say more.

I ignored them, wanting to get answers from the pixie before she came up with a lie. "Alice is this movie about me or not?" I whisper shouted at her.

"Bella I'm trying to watch a movie. Hold the questions till the end." She said not looking at me. I had a feeling I already new the answer.

The image on the screen turned to the girl walking into her room with her dad Charlie. The room was identical to the one I had when I first moved in with Charlie. I heard myself gasp. Edward opened his mouth to say something when Alice interrupted.

"Don't you dare say a word or I will 'accidently' smash that beautiful Volvo of yours and any future ones." She warned.

Edward eyes looked horrified at the image Alice was probably showing him and he shut his mouth, not speaking a word to me. I heard Jacob chuckle, then it cut short from the glare I gave him.

The girl and her father had a short discussion then the image changed to her watching out the window. Charlie was with a dark haired boy and what must be his father.

"Now wait a minute." Jacob said. "That was not when we first met." I felt my jaw drop, but before I could say anything I heard Charlie introduced Billy and Jacob to the girl - who Charlie called Bella. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I ran toward Alice's laptop and paused the movie before she could stop me. Alice screamed in defeat.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She turned to Jacob. "Nice going."

"Don't blame him!" I almost screamed at her. "What? Did you actually believe I wouldn't find out sooner or later?"

Edward stood next to me and rubbed my arms trying to calm me down. I moved away from him. "And you two knew!" I screamed at him and Jacob.

Jacob quickly stood up, defending himself. "Everyone knew, not only me and him."

I turned to everyone shocked at how they could have all ganged up on me like this.

"What did everyone know?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward rolled his eyes at him. Jasper answered him instead.

"Remember when Alice told you about the movie that was about Bella's relationship with Edward?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's what we're discussing about now." Jasper told him slowly so he'd understand.

Emmett looked shocked. "Wait, this movies about Bella?" He gasped. I would have believed him if I were stupid enough.

"Oh stop the act Emmett!"

"What act?" He asked sweetly, mocking Alice's tone. I heard some people trying to muffle there laughs.

"You're good, but not that good."

Carlisle looked pained at how a simple secret could have caused such a reaction from me. I almost felt guilty, but that when away when I heard Alice giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I glared at her. "What could I do? I was curious as to how much the movie matched your story. So I might have shared the information with some people. What's the big deal?" She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Alice, it's a biography on my life!" I said the words gradually so she'd get why it would make me so angry.

"Bella it's not a big deal." She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I already saw it."

I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Yeah that makes me feel so much better." I felt me self calm down a bit and relax. "Jasper." I hissed walking back to take my seat.

"When did you find the time to talk about this anyway?" I asked her.

"You'd be surprised at what has happened while you and Edward were too busy getting it in." She did a hand motion that left my jaw open.

Emmett laughed at my expesion. Alice resumed the movie again. The screen focused on me and Jacob now.

"Now this view I like." Jacob said a little too loudly.

"Eww that's frickin gross." Emmett said in a high pitched voice. I heard Jasper trying not to laugh.

When they showed me parking my car in the school parking lot I heard Edward's voice in my ear.

"I'm so glad I got rid of that car." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I quickly looked at him. "So you did break it?"

He saw my expression and lost his smile. "What? No, no I didn't break it. Why would you think that?"

I rolled my eyes at him shaking my head. The next character they showed was Erik.

"Wow Bella, you are so awkward." Emmett commented when I mentioned being a person who suffers in silence.

The gym scene got more laughs then I thought it would. Emmett booming laugh was the one that was going to send me over the edge. "Bella, you suck at sports."

Edward rubbed my arms again trying his best not to laugh either. But Emmett continued. He was on the floor unable to control himself when he saw me hit the ball at the back of Mikes head. "Oh…please…Bella…you're too funny!"

Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Nessie were trying to hold their laughter in, but I could feel the couch moving from the vibrations. I even heard Esme and Carlisle chuckle a little themselves.

It was quiet for a while till the Cullen's made there appearance. I remembered that day as if it were yesterday. I heard my self ask about them.

Before Jessica answered Emmett said. "I look drop dead gorgeous!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry babe you look good enough to stand next to me." She hit him on the side of the head. "Oww."

_The blond girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, there're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal. _

_Jess there not actually related. _

_Yeah but they live together it's weird._

"You're weird!" Emmett shouted at the screen.

"Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Well it's true." He whispered.

_And, okay, the little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird and um she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain._

"Jazz looks funny."

"I don't look like that." Jasper said.

Emmett coughed the words "Yes you do."

_Um Doctor Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker._

_Maybe he'll adopt me. _

"I had no idea they thought that way." Carlisle spoke sadly he couldn't believe someone would want to like us. Esme took his hand in both of hers. I turned back to the screen when I heard myself speak.

_Who's he?_

"OMG here comes the hottest guy ever!" Emmett squealed sarcastically. Jasper chuckled.

_That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care you know? So yeah. Seriously like don't waste your time._

_Wasn't planning on it. _

I saw myself glance again at Edward and he stared right back with a confused and annoyed expression. Emmett started laughing and I debated whether or not to hit him with something.

Remembering that day again was giving me butterflies. The biology scene was what made me tense up a little. Seeing Edwards expression - filled with what I thought was disgust – reminded me of the rejection I felt.

"Edward." Esme said to him. "That is not how a gentleman is supposed to act. Your way better than that."

Edward chuckled softly. "I know. But that day was rater difficult for me."

"That's still no excuse."

"I make up for it later." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I inhale his sweet scent.

It was got quiet after a while. Only Emmett's laughter was heard. Which I was grateful for. I was embarrassed enough with them just watching this movie. No one commented on the nomad scene where they attached the two construction workers. I guess it was still a touchy subject.

The mood was lightened when the screen showed me falling on ice.

"Oh Bella, how I miss seeing you fall." Emmett said.

The next scene was refreshing for me. I was glad to see when Edward first spoke to me. The conversation with the weather almost made me giggle.

"What a creep." Jacob whispered. I looked at him and he slowly moved away from my direction.

"Wow dad that was so sweet of you to do." I could hear the smile in her voice, when they showed Edward stopping a van from crushing me.

"Show off!" Emmett shouted.

It was quiet till Emmett shouted again "Daddy!" as Carlisle came on screen. Everyone laughed except of course Carlisle who just shook his head. So that's what when on for a while, Emmett commenting on most parts. He even said "Wow what a douche." When Mike asked me to the dance.

There was even more talking once Jacob came on screen.

"Finally, some real beauty." He said smirking to himself.

Rosalie looked disgusted. "Not even in your dreams dog."

"Rosalie." Carlisle said.

Emmett just laughed.

"See? This was when we first met." Jacob stated to me.

I smiled at him, remembering the day. "Thanks."

He seem confused. "For what?"

"For telling me the legends of the tribes. It was because of you that I'm here with Edward today." I smiled at him again.

"Your welcome."

As I saw the scene on screen I would have blushed if I could. To get Jacob to tell me the legends I tried flirting with him. I didn't want Edward to see my lame attempt, but lucky for me Emmett caught on.

"Bella you suck at flirting." I heard laughs but tried to ignore them.

"Yeah Bella you can't flirt with a coat like that. Where did you get such an ugly thing?" Alice looked physically upset about my sense of style.

I glanced at Edward and he didn't seem the least bit concerned with the flirting. When he saw me watching he smiled my favorite smile.

No one spoke for a while, not even when the Nomads made there appearance again or when those drunk guys tried to get me. It stayed quiet till they showed Edward and I in meadow.

"Aww that's so cute." Emmett said receiving giggles from Alice.

"I know. But it would be even more cute if Bella was wearing the right clothes." Alice looked at me. "See, like now. You are so lucky to have me."

"Now who is that sexy man?" Jacob smiled wide at himself when he came on screen again.

"I think I just throw up a little." Rosalie sneered before Emmett could comment.

The next scene was almost unbearable. Not because of what I was watching but because of the comments that would not stop. I couldn't believe I thought meeting Edward's family for the first time was embarrassing, seeing it again was more torturous.

"I'm so hot." Emmett said after seeing himself chopping vegetables.

Jacob coughed once but didn't say anything. "Yeah you heard me I'm way hotter than you." Emmett told him. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"There goes Blondie again, always wanting attention." Jacob whispered when Rosalie broke the glass after hearing that I already ate.

Rosalie slowly turned to him. "I could kill you so easily."

"I'd like to see you try." Jacob said back. Rosalie stood up.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said. She slowly sat back down hissing at Jacob.

"Sex crazed much Bella?" Emmett asked while laughing after I asked Edward if he had a bed. I heard a chuckled from everyone. Then on screen Edward insisted on dancing. "Edward where the hell do you find terrible music like that?" Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"That is real music." Edward answered.

Emmett looked at him as if he were crazy. "Somebody needs a life."

Edward rolled his eyes. I snuggled closer to him as I watched him take me on a piggy back ride. He looked so graceful with each move he made.

"Edward stop showing off!" Emmett complained when Edward jumped from one tree to another. Edward chuckled softly in my ear.

I swear I almost felt my heart flutter when I heard Edwards lullaby again.

"Edward that's beautiful." Esme said smiling, Edward smiled back at her.

"That's the author of the book. Stephenie Meyer." Alice said when the camera turned to a fairly pretty woman on her laptop.

"She wrote what book?" I asked

"Twilight, the book based on us." She stated as if it were obvious.

Emmett laughed when they showed Mike shaking his butt. "Oh my god that's just wrong. Can I rewind it?"

"No." Everyone in the room shouted at him.

I hid my face in Edwards chest after seeing Edward confess that he watches me sleep.

"What a stalker." said Emmett. But I knew there was more to come and I was too embarrassed to watch. Then I heard Edward on screen tell me he wanted to try something.

Edward saw my expression and chuckled softly. I wanted to question him but stopped myself. I didn't want to embarrass myself even more.

"Edwards getting it on." Jasper laughed at Emmett's stupid remark, then he started sing. "I've been really trying, baby. Trying to hold back this feeling for so long. And if you feel like I feel, baby. Then, come on, oh come on. Let's get it on. Ah, baby lets get it on." I grabbed the nearest pillow and throw it at him. Alice, Jasper, and Jacob were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. Emmett continued with the comments. "And that was just one of many practice runs for creating you Nessie."

Nessie already had her face buried in Jacobs's chest, shielding her eyes. "Eww." She mumbled.

"That's not eww Nessie, its nature." He told her.

I looked around for something else to throw at him.

"It's not worth it." Edward whispered in my ear. I agreed with him on that and found myself slowly calming down.

"Go Charlie!" Emmett shouted when the screen showed Charlie snap his gun shut to shot at Edward.

Jacob joined in. "Yeah shot him!"

I held an extended glare at them. Edward rubbed my arms and I eased up a little resting my head in his lap.

The next scene made me feel better. Watching the Cullens play baseball on screen was way better than watching it being played in my human memories. As I look back, the Cullens were running to fast for me to even get a hint of where they were. Now I can see in slow motion what they were doing even though now I wouldn't need the help.

"I'm fergalicious, so delicious, but I ain't promiscuous. Oww!" I turned to see someone had thrown a chair at his head. I was going to ask who had done it so I could thank them when Emmett turned toward Rosalie.

"What did I do wrong? I'm just being honest." He told her. She just looked at him. Then she glanced at me and I mouthed thank you to her. She smiled in return. Now maybe he'd stop, I thought to myself.

"Thanks for flipping me off Eddie!" But of course he's Emmett.

"Don't call me that." Edward tried to keep from growling at him.

"Call you what, your name?"

"That's not my name."

"Then why don't you enlighten us, Eddie." Emmett smirked at him. Edward gave a small growl at him. Emmett laughed. "I am not an animal!" It sounded as if he were constipated while doing a British accent.

"Emmett are you done?" Carlisle asked obviously annoyed.

"Almost." He turned back to Edward. "I am a human being!" Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob and even Rosalie were trying to hold back their laughter.

Edward jumped up and tackled him. Esme ran up to them rolling on the floor.

"Edward get off of Emmett. Emmett stop slapping Edward." I felt shocked at how Esme reacted. She was just so calm yet serious, never once loosing her temper. Carlisle stepped in lifting Edward off of Emmett who shrieked like a little girl. Jasper at this point could not control his laughter.

"Wow you are an animal." Emmett told Edward looking him up and down. Edward lunged again but Emmett ran behind Rosalie. "Please get him away from me!"

"Emmett." Carlisle said.

"What? He started it." Emmett sat down where he was sitting before. "He the one with a temper problem."

"Please Emmett, enough." Carlisle sat down on the couch when he was convinced Edward wouldn't go for Emmett again. Edward came back next to me; I put my head in his lap again. The spot where he had tackled Emmett had a huge dent in it. I'm surprised they didn't break the floor apart. I looked up at him and he seemed to be calmed down.

Everything was quiet for while. No one really said anything during the whole nomad scene. Edward put his arms around me and held me tighter as we saw when James bit me. Everyone looked a little on edge; no one was relaxed throughout the scene, not even Emmett. I swear my heart fluttered at how much my family loved me, if I could cry I would have.

The mood was lightened when Alice spoke. "See that blue dress is a step up from those hideous shirts and jeans you wear."

"You made me wear it Alice." I smiled.

"Yeah I know, don't I have a great sense of style?" I saw her frown at the screen and turned to see what she was looking at. I saw the sneakers and mentally laughed. I should have done that instead, I thought. "What is that? How could you Bella?"

"I didn't, just in the movie." I told her.

She was mad again. "Oh my god! You are so lucky you didn't do that in real life."

I just laughed. "I wish I had." I whispered it to Edward. He smiled at me.

I heard everyone laugh at Charlie's expression when Edward told me I was beautiful. I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Well at least I can say I know what Charlie was going through." Edward told me looking at Nessie who was wrapped up in Jacob's arms. I would have agreed but Jacob deserves Nessie and vise versa. I was happy they were together.

"Now who the creep?" Emmett asked Jacob when the screen showed Jacob coming out of a tree.

"I didn't even do that." Jacob told him.

"Yeah but you were still at the prom."

"So?"

"So, I think that means you're a creep." The way Emmett sounded was comical. He was so serious, as if he were stating a fact.

"Whatever." I could tell Jacob didn't see the point in arguing with him.

"You wanna go?" Emmett stood up. "I'll take you right now."

"Emmett." Carlisle said.

"You wanna take this outside? You wanna take this outside?" Emmett wasn't really angry but he was a great actor.

"Emmett." Carlisle said again.

"We can go outside and settle this right now."

"Emmett sit down." Esme said, helping out her husband.

"But he always starts it!" Emmett complained to her and pointed a finger a Jacob.

Esme played along. "Okay but you have to be the better person."

Emmett nodded understanding. I giggled at him as he looked back a Jacob. "Ha I'm better than you."

"Emmett."

"I'm already sitting Daddy!"

It was quiet for only a while.

"Aww that's adorable!" Emmett and Alice said in unison as the they saw me and Edward dancing on screen. I put on a poker face, but ended up smiling at ourselves on screen.

After that the camera backed up to a window revealing Victoria watching us.

"I wish it were that easy." Edward said. I gave him a questioning look. He explained. "We were all there at your prom Bella. If she were there then we would have caught her right then and there." I nodded understanding.

"Either way she's dead now." I said wanting to make him smile. He did.

"I know, but it still would have been easier."

Then came the credits. "No!" Emmett shouted at the TV, kneeling in front of it. "No! Come back!"

"Emmett what are you doing?" Rosalie asked him.

"I don't want it to end." He wiped away an imaginary tear.

"There are four more movies after this." Alice's high pitched voice was heard by her laptop.

"Oh, okay then." He straighten up and walked back to sit on the couch. "I'm ready."

"For what?" Jasper sat beside him.

"For the second movie to start."

"I don't think we're watching it today." Jasper broke it down easy for him. "Alice wants the full affect next time so she's going to build a movie theater for us to watch it in."

I felt my jaw drop. "Build a movie theater?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes. Her and Esme are going to start working on it tonight."

Why doesn't it surprise me that Alice would do something like that? I thought opening up my mind to Edward so he could hear. He chuckled at me again placing his hand under my chin to lift my head up for a kiss.

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also the line Emmett said "I am not an animal, I am a human being" I stole that idea from an 8 simple rules episode (Rory said the same lines to Bridget while she was wearing her face mask after she broke her nose.) So I take no credit for that. I just thought it would be funny to write Emmett saying it. Anyway, again, please review. I don't care if you hated it or loved it. I love getting back feedback, good or bad. **


End file.
